


Of Chairs and Candy

by asweallfallfromgrace



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Autistic Julian Bashir, Episode: s03e10 Fascination, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Medical, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asweallfallfromgrace/pseuds/asweallfallfromgrace
Summary: Julian Bashir is a bit of a rowdy child of a doctor, but maybe that’s a good thing.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Jadzia Dax, Julian Bashir & Molly O'Brien
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Of Chairs and Candy

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for whatever this is.
> 
> TW for emetophobia — not graphic.

The Infirmary was a very boring place to be three hours before the Bajoran Gratitude Festival, Julian thought as he did his charting. It was 1300, and normally there was a steady flow of people in and out, whether they be patients, visitors, technicians, or the like. Today, though, it was mostly empty, just like the rest of the Promenade. He’d only had three patients since he’d started his shift, which would have been nice if he had research or even Starfleet paperwork to do, but he was, for once, caught up with everything that he could do.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed, absentmindedly spinning from side to side. His shift ended in two hours, and after that he was going to change out of his uniform and head out to the Festival. Garak had been absolutely appalled when he showed him the clothes that he’d been planning on wearing…but Garak wasn’t one to talk, considering that he wasn’t going to the Festival in the first place...

Lost in thought, he spun faster and faster on the chair, enjoying the proprioceptive feedback, until he realized that he was doing it and wondered how much faster the Cardassian chair could go — after all, they were built for Cardassians and not humans, even enhanced ones. 

Time for an experiment, he thought, and spun even faster. 

Which was, he almost immediately realized, a terrible idea that culminated in launching himself at warp speed across the room, landing in a heap next to the medication dispensing unit.

Unfortunately, it was an action that occurred at the exact time that he heard footsteps. 

“Julian?” 

He looked up to see Jadzia Dax staring at him with an expression that he could only peg as half-concerned, half-amused. 

“Jadzia!” he stood up, brushing himself off. “I—I was…”

There was a twinkle in her eye. “You were spinning too fast?”

He groaned, bringing a hand up to his face. “You saw the whole thing?”

She grinned. “Yep.”

“I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

“Maybe not, if something extraordinary happens tonight at the Festival,” she said with mock serenity, though her tone made it clear that that was not, in fact, going to happen.

“What did you need?” He was not going to stand here and let her tease him yet again.

She broke into a discussion of station air quality and the new visitors for the festival, but they both turned their heads when they heard voices directly outside the door.

“You go change, Miles, I’ve got Molly.”

Keiko O’Brien appeared in the doorway. In her arms was her daughter, who looked more than a bit unwell. 

“Keiko! I wasn’t expecting to see you until tonight at the Festival,” Julian said, grateful for a distraction. “What can I do for you?”

She flashed him an exhausted smile. “Hi, Julian. Molly got sick as we were getting off the transport.”

Dax patted his shoulder. “See you later. I’ll be by the jumja stand for Kira’s address. Make sure you leave the chair in the Infirmary. Feel better, Molly!”

He nodded in acknowledgment as she walked out, still audibly snickering, and turned his attention to Molly. “I’m sorry to hear you’re not feeling well, Molly. Shall we see if we can do something to help you feel better?”

Molly buried her face in Keiko’s shoulder, and Julian looked at the two of them sympathetically. “I take it the transport wasn’t the most pleasant?” 

Keiko shook her head and maneuvered herself and Molly onto the nearest biobed. “It was as good as it could have been until the passenger next to us gave her a little too much candy.”

“That would do it,” Julian said, reaching for his tricorder, the motion causing the bruise on his shoulder to ache. He’d have to run that under a dermal regenerator after he was done here. “I’ll run a quick scan just to be sure, but it sounds like a fairly open-and-shut case.” He flipped it open. “Molly, this will help me see what’s going on inside you, all right?” He knew she’d been on the opposite side of a tricorder before, but he figured he’d say it to make sure she knew what he was doing. 

The little girl nodded, still curled up against Keiko. She still looked wary, so Julian tried a trick he’d learned in med school — and one that he remembered working on him. “Should I scan your friend here first?” He pointed to the rainbow stuffed animal she was clutching. 

Molly peeled herself off of her mother to look at Julian. “His name is Piggy.”

“Oh, I’m sorry! Should I scan Piggy?” 

Molly nodded, now looking more curious, and Julian went ahead and scanned him. Of course, he knew it was just fluff and fabric, but he declared that Piggy was extraordinarily healthy anyway. 

“Now me?” asked Molly. 

“Now you,” Julian confirmed, running the tricorder over her while she watched, enthralled. 

“Miles must have been thrilled,” he said quietly to Keiko. “He was bouncing off the walls waiting for you two earlier.”

Keiko gave him a wan smile. “She…” She made a motion that was reminiscent of vomiting. “On him.”

Julian cringed— he knew the feeling, having had quite a few experiences like that with patients. “What a way to say hello.” He closed the tricorder. “Just a bit of indigestion. I’ll get an antiemetic for her that should help. You’re going to be okay, Molly.” 

“Thank you, Julian,” Keiko said, scooping Molly back up.

“Of course,” he replied, putting a hypo together. “Hopefully this doesn’t set the tone of your visit. Molly, I’m going to give you some medicine to make you feel better.”

Fortunately, she didn’t seem to mind the hypo — Julian remembered being terrified of them when he was on Adigeon Prime, and she was significantly younger than he’d been then. 

He cleared his throat to get his mind off that topic. “She might be a bit tired for the rest of the night — side effect of the medication.”

“Where was that two hours ago on the transport?” Keiko asked rhetorically. “She’s too young for the Festival anyway — we have a babysitter for tonight.” Molly sagged a little in her arms as if to illustrate the point. 

“Better get her home,” Julian suggested. “Let me know if she isn’t feeling better in the next couple of hours.”

Keiko nodded. “We will.”

“And tell the Chief that I might need him to help me fix something in here soon.” 

He’d noticed when he’d gone over to get a hypo that the chair had hit a computer panel that was now flashing an unsightly yellow.


End file.
